


Betrayal of the Blood

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Blood of the Covenant [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi and Wolfgang share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal of the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger series of works on the cluster and each of their relationships with each other, inspired by the quote : 
> 
> "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb"

Wolfgang presses his foot into the gas pedal as he takes the curve, tires shrieking on asphalt, and slides into the next gear smoothly, shooting off down the highway. The sun is setting behind him, leaking blood onto the black highway and staining the landscape around it. It’s a fitting backdrop. The house rises up, looming and magnificent, the sun silhouetting it in golden red rays. A prime evening for a murder: or many. 

Wolfgang’s mouth presses into a thin line: Kala’s quivering lower lip and watering eyes, her loose tumble of curls and her shaking hands as she watched him shoot his uncle in the head. The fear and pain and disillusionment he himself felt as she saw his anger and his pain and his fear. She would never love him now. Good. She shouldn’t.

“You don’t think you deserve to be loved?” Nomi asks. Wolfgang doesn’t turn to look at her, just shifts gears and changes lanes. 

“I am a monster.” He says, checking the rearview mirror. “Who could love a murderer?” 

“I could,” Nomi says, and Wolfgang knows it is true. “Amanita could. The fact that you are capable of murder might be scary, but Kala is stronger than you give her credit for. I think if you gave her a chance, Kala would love you.” 

Wolfgang chews bitterly on the inside of his lip, and pulls the car into the driveway of his apartment building. He smoothly parks, and disengages the clutch. 

“It’s not about your uncle.” Nomi says quietly, wonder in her voice. “It is about your father.”

“My father,” Wolfgang says bitterly. “was a bastard who deserved to die.”

“I don’t disagree,” Nomi admits. “My mother might not be a bastard, but there are times when I wish she wouldn’t live either.”

Wolfgang looks at Nomi, takes in her soft, large eyes so like and so unlike Kala’s, and the steel in her gaze. “But do you want her to die? Enough to make it happen?”

Nomi paused a moment, bit her lip, and whispered “Yes.” 

“Then you and me, we are not so different.” Wolfgang smiled softly, more softly than he knew he could.

“None of us are.” Nomi said gently. “Kala sees you, Wolfgang, she knows what you’ve done, the same way we all do. You can’t shut us out, without hurting yourself.”

“That is what I am afraid of.” Wolfgang admits. “I have never known a connection like this, this is crazy! How do I know what you are feeling?”  
“When I was in the hospital they said that the separation between my lobes was deteriorating.” Nomi said, thinking hard. A furrow appeared between her brows, and she turned to someone Wolfgang couldn’t see. “Remember? What if that has something to do with our ability to sense each other?”

She appeared to listen to a reply. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and she smiled widely. It made her pretty, her smile. 

“Who are you talking to?” Wolfgang asked. 

“Amanita.” Nomi said briefly, before turning back. “Yeah, he has short blonde hair, and blue eyes. Stocky.”

She paused, and blushed, before glancing at Wolfgang. “Yes, he is.”

Wolfgang smirked, and lounged provocatively in his seat. “She asked if I was hot, didn’t she?”

Nomi stuck her tongue out at him, and he knew this Amanita chick had asked if he was hot. He smirked out the front window, and briefly saw Kala before him. Their eyes locked, and he saw strength in her he’d never known in anyone, and love filled his chest. 

Fear, and love, and pain, and regret. Then she was gone, and he knew that she wouldn’t be back. 

Nomi placed a hand on his forearm, and he felt deep empathy, deep concern, and … love? but not like Kala’s or Felix, something familial. Something pure and light and chaste and warm. She inhaled and paused before speaking, but he knew her thoughts before she said them. 

“Whatever person your father thought you were, you do not have to be him all the time.” She bit her lip, and glanced at someone he couldn’t see. “I am not who my mother thinks I am, I’m not him, but she will never know me for who I am. And that’s okay.” 

When Wolfgang met her eyes, he knew. He knew he would be okay. He didn’t know if this was Nomi’s assurance or his own feeling, but then again...what was the difference really? He looked down at her hand on his arm, and felt Kala’s thoughts on him. 

When Wolfgang looked up again, she was gone. He closed his eyes as he remembered Kala’s, and bit his lip. He turned on the ignition and slammed the car into reverse, peeling out of the driveway. He would drive until he felt the pain leave him. 

He would drive to India, if that is what it took.


End file.
